Contractor operates and maintains a chimpanzee facility called the Alamogordo Primate Facility (APF) located on the Holloman Air Force Base in Alamogordo, New Mexico. The chimpanzee facility has the capacity to house 288 animals, including animals that have been used in biomedical research. To address the national need for maintenance and preservation for a large proportion of chimpanzees nationwide, NCRR has assumed ownership of the approximately 257 chimpanzees at the APF. The contractor shall operate and maintain the associated long-term care facility, as well as provide overall facility operations and maintenance. All the animals have been exposed to microorganisms such as Hepatitis C virus and HIV, therefore, these animals have special needs for care and housing.